Os: Doudou
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Angelo vient d'arriver au Sanctuaire: enfant agressif, haineux et désobéissant, rien ne semble l'effrayer ou encore l'attendrir. Rien? Ni même personne? Pas si sûr... Petite fic sur une partie de l'enfance d'Angelo survolée à la va-vite ;) (couple sous-entendu) (rated K pour être sûre )


Coucou! ^^ J'avais envie d'écrire une petite fic toute mignonne sur la relation DM-Aphrodite ;) J'espère que vous aimerez, fidèles lecteurs comme passants égares X) (Les fans de Lost Canvas reconnaîtront sans doute un passage ;) que j'ai un peu (mais à peine) modifié)

Tout le monde appartient à Masami Kurumada (sauf Hellface que j'ai inventé ^^)

Bonne lecture et bisous!

* * *

Angelo venait d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Il avait six ans, des cheveux indigos en bataille et le regard haineux. Shion l'observa longuement, attendri malgré tout : sous ses airs de dur, ce garçon semblait dissimuler en lui une immense détresse.

Le grand pope posa sa main sur le sommet de la tête de l'enfant, le reconnaissant officiellement comme apprenti du Chevalier d'or du Cancer, et sourit avec bienveillance :

-Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, Angelo.

Comme les gens présents soufflaient de soulagement, le petit garçon se dégagea brutalement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

-Merci, on me l'a déjà dit.

Shion recula doucement vers son siège sans se départir de son sourire chaleureux : ce garçon promettait de faire un chevalier exceptionnel… S'il arrivait à faire taire la peur en lui pour la transformer en volonté de voir le bien triompher. Cette peur qu'il cachait sous un masque de haine et de violence.

$s$s$s$s$

Angelo frappa du poing, violemment. Son adversaire se plia en deux sous le choc et s'écrasa sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Le garçon aux yeux indigos s'assit sans délicatesse aucune et esquissa un horrible sourire avant de ricaner :

-Héhé !

-Heu…. Angel-ouch !

Le poing d'Angelo s'écrasa contre sa joue, le faisant taire mieux que n'importe quelle parole. Le garçon frappa encore une fois, puis deux, puis trois…

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter : il voulait voir le sang couler.

-Arrête arrête ! T'as gagné !

-Mauviette ! Assume ta faiblesse ! Les forts dominent les faibles alors assume !

Il frappa encore une fois puis une voix claqua :

-Angelo ! Ca suffit !

Mais l'ordre du grand pope ne le fit pas s'arrêter, bien au contraire. Ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Shion réitéra sa demande :

-Angelo ! Stop !

Comme l'Italien ne faisait pas mine de s'arrêter, le grand pope fronça les sourcils. Hellface, Chevalier d'or du Cancer, agrippa son apprenti par le fond de son pantalon et le souleva à hauteur de son visage. Angelo se débattit comme un forcené en hurlant :

-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-m*hugh* !

Le garçon se plia en deux lorsque son maître lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Shion s'avança, sa toge sombre glissant sur le sable de l'arène :

-Je suis extrêmement déçu Angelo : frapper quelqu'un au sol, c'est mal et lâche.

L'enfant ricana et Hellface lui gronda :

-Suffit ! Tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui !

Le grand pope termina :

-Je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça le jour de ton arrivée. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix : ton comportement est inacceptable.

Un signe de tête et Hellface posa deux doigts sur le front de son apprenti. Apprenti qui gronda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Shion répondit en se détournant :

-C'est l'heure de ta première leçon de vie Angelo.

Hellface souffla :

-Seki Shiki Mekai Ha !

Des feux follets bleuâtres voltigèrent autour d'eux deux et Angelo écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se sentit aspiré hors de son corps. Paniqué, il balbutia :

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

Hellface esquissa un sourire mauvais :

-Je vais te faire visiter le Yomotsu Hirasaka. Tu vas voir, tu vas t'y plaire.

Angelo grimaça puis hurla lorsqu'il se sentit attiré vers les profondeurs de la terre.

Il atterrit violemment sur le sol. En se frottant le dos, il se redressa en grimaçant :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?!

Angelo aperçut une foule de personne se diriger vers une montagne qui dominait le paysage sombre. Il appela :

-Hé ! On est où là ?!

Devant l'absence de réponse, l'Italien agrippa la manche d'une femme qui passait le plus près de lui :

-Hé !

La femme se tourna lentement vers lui et plongea ses yeux vides dans ceux d'Angelo, sans le voir. Du sang sec parsemant sa peau grisâtre. Le petit garçon poussa un glapissement horrifié et fit un bond en arrière, les yeux exorbités sous la terreur :

-Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que.. ?!

La femme se retourna et reprit inlassablement sa route vers la colline. Angelo recula précipitamment et tomba en arrière, des larmes d'horreur dans les yeux :

-C'est un… Cauchemar…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le petit garçon se releva et trottina vers la fameuse colline. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, il écarquilla les yeux et porta les mains à sa bouche, horrifié :

-Nh !

Les gens faisaient la file pour finalement se laisser tomber dans le vide. Happés par l'obscurité.

Angelo porta les mains à ses oreilles et se griffa le cuir chevelu en serrant sa tête entre ses doigts. Se laissant tomber à genoux, l'enfant hoqueta, des larmes d'horreur roulant sur ses joues :

-C'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

-Bienvenue au Yomotsu Hirasaka.

L'enfant sursauta violemment et recula dangereusement vers le puits, haletant. Hellface s'avança tranquillement vers lui, sa longue cape volant derrière lui. Il grinça, ironique :

-Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé le chemin.

Angelo balbutia, toute hargne et fierté mal placée oubliée :

-Qu'est-ce que… Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?!

Son maître s'arrêta près de lui et contempla le vide qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds :

-C'est le lieu qui mène aux Enfers. C'est ici que les âmes des gens qui ont perdu la vie viennent se jeter pour trouver la vraie mort.

Angelo jeta un regard effrayé aux gens qui continuaient de se laisser tomber, se rongeant l'ongle jusqu'au sang, et souffla, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles :

-Alors… Après ils vont au paradis c'est ça ?

Hellface posa un regard plein de dédain sur lui :

-Bien sûr que non : ce qu'il y a sous nos pieds est l'Enfer. Et l'endroit où nous nous trouvons est en fait le lien entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants.

Angelo sentit des larmes de terreur glisser sur ses joues mates et s'écraser en gouttelettes sur le sol. Tentant de les cacher en se frottant les yeux, il hoqueta :

-C'est… C'est faux ! Vous mentez !

Finit-il en un hurlement terrorisé. Hellface souffla profondément, comme lassé, et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur son apprenti, à genou sur le sol, et il s'accroupit à ses côtés :

-C'est la vérité Angelo. La triste vérité. Vois-tu, dans la mort, nous sommes tous égaux : Chevaliers d'or, d'argent, de bronze, d'acier ou encore simples mortels, tous se retrouvent au Yomotsu Hirasaka pour rejoindre les Enfers.

Il ouvrit les bras, chose qu'il n'était pourtant pas habitué à faire, touché par l'extrême sensibilité de son apprenti. A sa grande surprise, Angelo se jeta dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui en sanglotant :

-C'est là que sont mes parents ?

Hellface hocha la tête et caressa maladroitement le dos de son élève :

-Et c'est là que tu iras aussi.

Les petites mains d'Angelo se resserrèrent sur sa cape sous l'effet de la peur et l'homme à la courte tignasse cendrée murmura :

-Rois et paysans se retrouvent ici. Faibles et forts. Alors n'oublie jamais que, face à la Mort, nous sommes tous égaux.

Angelo ferma yeux en tremblant. Un souffle le dit sursauter et il aperçu la silhouette enveloppée de bleu. Une femme aux longs cheveux indigos qui lui souriait. L'enfant hoqueta :

-_Mama ?! (1: dois-je vraiment traduire? Vraiment?)_

La femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et disparut, remplacée par un feu-follet bleuâtre…

Angelo ferma les yeux et se serra contre son maître.

$s$s$s$s$

Dans le dortoir des futurs Chevaliers d'or, c'était le silence, rompu uniquement par les respirations calmes et paisibles des apprentis. Une silhouette pourtant s'agitait, troublant la tranquillité du dortoir. Angelo se débattit dans son sommeil et gémit en serrant ses draps. Il se cambra et repoussa ses couvertures en sanglotant doucement :

-Non !

Soudain, il cria :

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

Il haleta et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses draps tandis qu'il bougeait la tête en tous sens. Il porta soudain son pouce à sa bouche et sembla chercher quelque chose de l'autre main. Il gémit dans sa langue natale:

-_Cucciolo__… (2)_

Il y eut un bruissement puis des bruits de pas furetèrent sur le plancher du dortoir. Des petits pas légers et souples. Des petites mains se posèrent sur le rebord du lit d'Angelo et une voix souffla :

-Hé…

-Nnnh…

La voix marqua un temps d'arrêt puis redemanda un poil plus fort:

-Hé!

Le petit garçon aux cheveux indigos se redressa en sursaut, haletant, le corps en sueur et le visage noyé de larmes :

-AH !

Il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut une petite frimousse délicate à moins de 50 centimètres de son visage. Petite frimousse qui demanda doucement :

-Tu fais un vilain cauchemar ?

Haletant sous l'effet de la peur, Angelo souffla, sourcils froncés:

-T'es qui toi ?!

L'enfant sourit, illuminant ses yeux couleur océan :

-Aphrodite : je suis arrivé il y a deux jours.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Angelo se retourna vivement sur le côté, tournant le dos à cet énergumène qui l'avait surpris en plein cauchemar. En repensant aux visages torturés des personnes qu'il avait vus au Yomotsu Hirasaka, il frémit et mordit dans sa couverture pour retenir un sanglot terrorisé. Quand il était revenu de son expédition, il avait été assaillit par des dizaines de bulles bleues.

Il avait sursauté et tenté de les repousser avec ses mains. Mais pour un feu-follet frappé, deux revenaient ! Des voix résonnaient dans sa tête, le suppliant de les aider, gémissant, pleurant…

Angelo s'était bouché les oreilles et avait secoué la tête. Sans succès. Hellface avait chassé les esprits avec son cosmos mais la nuit, rien ne les empêchait de revenir hanter le petit garçon…

Il y eut un bruissement et Angelo sursauta lorsque des petits pieds froids se collèrent à ses jambes, faisant se hérisser les cheveux de sa nuque. Il se retourna vivement, rageur :

-Hé ?!

-Tu n'as pas de doudou ?

De surprise, le garçon écarquilla les yeux :

-Un… doudou ?! Mais non ! Je suis un dur moi ! J'ai pas besoin de doudou !

Aphrodite se roula en boule aux côtés d'Angelo et bailla :

-Je t'ai entendu appeler ton doudou… (Comme Angelo ouvrait la bouche pour riposter, Aphrodite leva les yeux vers lui et l'Italien se noya dans les prunelles si claires de l'enfant) J'ai perdu le mien en venant ici… Si tu veux, je veux bien être ton doudou moi.

Il se redressa sur un coude et fixa Angelo droit dans les yeux, le nez à quelques centimètres de celui de l'Italien :

-Si tu veux bien être le mien.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux indigos hésita, gêné par le regard que lui lançait le Suédois. Puis Aphrodite le força doucement à se recoucher et se roula en boule dans son dos en soupirant d'aise :

-Hmm… Ton corps est tout chaud : on dirait une bouillotte.

Angelo restait tendu, crispé, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette étrange marque d'affection. D'abord hésitant, il attrapa doucement une mèche bleue pâle qui s'étalait sur son oreiller et l'enroula délicatement autour de son index. La présence d'une chaleur humaine le rassurait étrangement. Il sentait le cœur d'Aphrodite battre régulièrement dans son dos :

-Boum boum. Boum boum.

Angelo sentit ses yeux se fermer et il étouffa un bâillement. Les feux-follets qu'il était le seul à voir s'évanouirent un à un, les voix des morts disparaissant avec eux.

Boum boum.

L'Italien ferma les yeux, porta son pouce libre à sa bouche et soupira : les esprits disparus, il se sentait bien. Soulagé. Libéré d'un poids qui n'avait cessé de l'oppresser depuis son escapade.

Boum boum.

Doucement, Angelo se laissa dériver dans le monde des rêves, Aphrodite glué dans son dos.

$s$s$s$s$

Et il en fut ainsi. Chaque soir, Aphrodite rejoignait Angelo dans son lit et se roulait en boule dans son dos, se rassurant mutuellement. Les nuits de l'Italien étaient moins agitées. Toujours peuplées de cauchemars mais la présence d'Aphrodite à ses côtés le calmait instantanément.

Le jour, Angelo s'entraînait dur pour ne pas avoir à penser aux horreurs que son maître, redevenu l'homme strict et hargneux qu'il avait toujours été, lui enseignait. La dure réalité de la Mort, les techniques du Chevalier du Cancer,… Le fait de pouvoir tuer quelqu'un de sang froid… Il lui apprit à maîtriser son cosmos, lui permettant ainsi de tenir les esprits à distance.

Et le soir, Aphrodite se glissait à ses côtés, faisant taire ses peurs et ses cris.

Lorsqu'il eut 10 ans, Angelo s'était forgé un mental d'acier : l'ironie et la méchanceté étaient devenues ses armes favorites, il appliquait la loi du plus fort… Et comme le mot « sourire » disparaissait peu à peu de son vocabulaire, « rictus moqueur » devint son maître-mot. Seuls Aphrodite et Shura avaient droit à un sourire. Particulièrement Aphrodite.

L'année de leurs 10 ans, le Poisson dut subir des séances terribles où son maître partageait son sang avec lui. Du sang empoisonné coulait dans les veines du Suédois…

Et ce fut alors au tour d'Angelo de rassurer son ami.

La nuit, Aphrodite se tordait de douleur dans son lit, sanglotant aussi discrètement que possible. Alors, Angelo sortait de son lit et se glissait aux côtés de son ami. Il se lovait dans son dos et refermait ses bras autour du corps frémissant d'Aphrodite. La première fois, le Suédois avait tenté de le repousser :

-Non ! Tu risquerais d'être empoisonné aussi !

Angelo avait rétorqué, les sourcils froncés :

-Rien à foutre ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi en cas de coups durs alors c'est à moi d'être ton doudou !

Aphrodite esquissa un sourire lorsque son meilleur ami fit référence à leur petite enfance. Il se serra contre Angelo et posa sa joue pâle contre son torse :

-_Tack Angelo… (3)_

-_De niente Aphrodite_. (4)

Ils s'endormirent, l'un lové dans les bras du plus grand, l'autre serrant le plus frêle des deux en une étreinte possessive.

L'année de leurs 12 ans, on les envoya en spécialisation. Shura dans les Pyrénées, Aphrodite au Groenland et Angelo en Sicile. Angelo ne laissa rien paraître mais le soir même, ils se rejoignirent dans le lit d'Angelo et le Suédois sanglota longuement :

-Je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne veux pas être loin de toi Angie !

-T'inquiètes pas va ! On se revoit dans 3 ans avec nos armures sur le dos ! Tu vas voir, ça va passer vite !

Angelo passa une main douce dans les cheveux clairs de son ami :

-Je te le jure…

Le lendemain, ils se séparèrent, le cœur lourd. Les 3 années furent éprouvantes : l'entrainement était rude et Angelo pensait chaque soir qu'il ne saurait pas se lever le lendemain…

Mais le soir, quand il pensait abandonner, le visage d'Aphrodite se fichait dans sa tête et il se jurait de revenir au Sanctuaire en tant que Chevalier du Cancer !

$s$s$s$s$

Angelo eut 15 ans, il remporta avec brio l'armure d'or du Cancer. Hellface resta en Sicile, le félicitant à peine. L'Italien s'en fichait complètement : il devait rentrer au Sanctuaire au plus vite et retrouver Aphrodite !

Les retrouvailles furent décevantes. Aphrodite était complètement différent : renfermé, secret… Absolument pas le même que 3 ans auparavant. Angelo tenta de cacher sa déception.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Aphrodite le trouvait dur et distant… Différent.

-Ca c'est bien passé Angie ?

-Je ne m'appelle plus Angelo : dorénavant, mon nom est Deathmask.

Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux et souffla :

-Oh… Je vois…

Ce fut tout.

Le soir, Angelo s'endormit dans le quatrième temple. Dans sa Maison.

Chez lui. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il lui manquait quelque chose… Mais quoi ?!

Il soupira : lorsqu'il avait revu Aphrodite, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange… Un sentiment chaud et agréable.

Deathmask ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il faisait nuit noire. La panique le prit à la gorge puis il se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait et il se calma. Il se redressa sur le coude et posa sa main sur une mèche de cheveux bleus qui…

Angelo écarquilla les yeux :

-Aphro ?!

Le jeune garçon sourit :

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Je…

Angelo se sent rougir lorsque le corps de son ami frôle le sien. Son seul vêtement pour la nuit : un caleçon. Aphrodite, lui, est vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de lin. Le Suédois se redresse et chuchote :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Angie…

Deathmask souffle :

-Aphro ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a… Quelque chose… Que je dois te dire… Je… C'est…

Aphrodite leva le doigt et le posa délicatement sur les lèvres du jeune garçon :

-Chuut. (il sourit et Angelo ne l'en trouva que plus beau et désirable) Moi aussi…

Il s'allongea et se lova contre lui avant de soupirer :

-Tu sais quoi Angie ?

Le Cancer se coucha et murmura :

-Quoi ?

-Je pense que je suis le seul garçon de 15 ans à avoir besoin de son doudou pour s'endormir.

Il rit doucement et Angelo referma ses bras musclés par l'entrainement sur Aphrodite en souriant :

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.

Angelo sentit le corps d'Aphrodite se détendre petit à petit dans ses bras, comme il se détendait lui aussi. Ils se jetèrent un regard puis le Suédois ferma les yeux er soupira doucement. Angelo fit de même et serra Aphrodite contre lui.

Ils se rendormirent, leurs cœurs battant doucement au même rythme…

Appaisés.

* * *

(1): Maman (si si! Je vous assure! C'est google traduction qui l'a dit! :o)

(2): Doudou

(3): Merci

(4): De rien

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Laissez des reviews! A la prochaine!


End file.
